una no muy dulce primera vez
by kathyry
Summary: serena decide quedarse unos días en el departamento de Darien, ya que el esta de viaje y su familia también, pero nunca pensó que al llegar a este completamente mojada por la lluvia iba hacer un gran error o tal vez no? júzguenlo ustedes en este mi primer one shots re editado


**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Mi primer one shots, espero les guste aunque algunas me odiaran, pero creo que ya me voy acostumbrando. Espero sus comentarios.**

una joven muy linda estaba saltando, cantando muy contenta debido a que se había extendido un rumor. de que sus pendería las clases, dado que a la rubia nunca le había gustado particularmente las clases, eso la tenia muy feliz, ya que si podía estar lejos de ella mejor, de hecho a serena nunca le había gustado la escuela y a la hora de tomar sus exámenes les iba mal en la mayoría, aunque apenas lograba pasar lo que le ocasionaba muchos problemas con sus padres y su novio quien era muy inteligente y 5 años mayor que ella.

-esta bien que te parece este plan Rei, si la profesora nos dice que no hay clases nos vamos de compras, que dices es un plan fácil y sencillo, Rei bajo la mirada, pero serena noto rápidamente que su amiga parecía un poco apenada y eso le causo mala espina. –pasa algo malo?

-lo siento mucho serena, pero ya le había prometido a Amy, ir con ella a buscar unos libros, si salíamos temprano, serena asintió un poco desilusionada, ya que le gustaba salir con sus amigas, pero la sola idea de ir con Amy a buscar libros la espantaba.

-esta bien Rei, entonces creo que pasare por el apartamento de Darién a buscar un manga que se me quedo en la mesita, por suerte tengo una llave, ya que el aun sigue de viaje. Su amiga la miro y le sonrió, sabia que estaba triste porque estaría sola, pero lamentablemente ella ya había hecho planes.

-ok serena. Mira ya llego la profesora, quien para alegría de serena anuncio que las clases estarían suspendidas hasta el lunes y dado que era jueves, ella tendría mas tiempo de vacaciones, lo que le daba varios días para estar tranquila divirtiéndose, por lo que dio un grito se jubilo ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte de la profesora.

-de camino a su casa el celular le sonó a serena y después de hablar 10 minutos con su madre quien estaba de viaje con su padre y su hermano en casa de una tía, a serena le hubiera gustado ir con ellos, pero como se suponía que tendría clases y luego había otra actividad en la escuela no había podido ir. Ahora se sentía triste ya que estaría sin su familia y sin su novio quien estaría dos semanas de viaje.

-no, no debo ponerme triste, si me quedo hasta el fin de semana en el departamento de Darién no me pondré triste y no sentiré tanto su ausencia, serena salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a su casa hizo un pequeño bulto y salió cantando asía el apartamento de Darién.

-no puede ser va ha llover y yo sin un bendito paraguas, dando un grito se mando corriendo ya que estaba a una esquina del departamento de Darién, lo malo es que para cuando llego ya estaba totalmente empapada, serena dio un suspiro. –por suerte no hay nadie aquí afuera, subió por el ascensor y ya en el departamento de Darién tiro en el suelo su pequeño bulto. –por suerte el bulto es impermeable así mi ropa no se mojo.

Serena camino hacia la habitación de Darién dejando huellas de pie a su paso (_será mejor que limpie todo, pero antes me daré un baño calientito así se me quita el frio y pongo la ropa en la secadora). _Serena entro a la habitación y se miro en el espejo que ocupaba un buen espacio frente a una de las paredes y vio entre apenada y horrorizada como su blusa y su brasier estaban totalmente trasparentes, mostrando claramente sus rosados pezones erectos por el frio mientras sus ropas goteaban aun por el agua que le había caído pegándosele mas al cuerpo, se quito la falda y noto como su panty estaba totalmente trasparente marcando demasiado bien el triangulo de su intimidad.

-de pronto serena se percato de un extraño ruido que salía del baño, abrió los ojos de par en par avergonzada cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, dio un grito de terror cuando apareció Darién casi desnudo, con una diminuta toalla amarrada en la cadera aun húmedo por el agua, lo miro horrorizada como su perfecto cuerpo estaba frente a ella y noto que el bulto que ocultaba la pequeña toalla ahora era mas grande y parecía que empujaba la pequeña pieza.

-serena? Darién estaba en shock, aunque sabia que su novia tenia una copia de su llave, ya que el se la había dado nunca espero encontrársela así, siempre la había visto como su pequeña niña a quien adoraba, pero ahora vestida así o mejor dicho casi desnuda, con esa blusa que trasparentaba todo desde el brasier que también era trasparente. Hasta sus hermosos y rosaditos pezones que gritaban ser lamidos y comidos por el, pudo sentir como su pene crecía mas y mas casi apunto de liberarse del estorbo de la pequeña toalla.

No le importaba que ella lo viera, ella lo miraba muerta de vergüenza, pero a la vez fascinada y eso a el le encantaba, la deseaba y al ver el delicioso triangulo que dejaba ver su panty también trasparente por el agua no se podía controlar. La deseaba de inmediato y la haría suya.

-Darién que haces aquí, pensé que vendría en dos semanas… no pudo seguir hablando porque Darién se le había tirado prácticamente encima besándola apasionadamente mientras la abrazaba dejando que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo de su serena.

Serena estaba un poco confundida, era la primera vez que Darién se portaba tan apasionado e impulsivo con ella y eso le alegraba, pero a la vez le daba miedo, estaba asustada y no entendía la razón. Trato de pensar, pero sus besos y caricias no la dejaban pensar claramente.

Sus besos cada vez era mas apasionados, mientras las hábiles manos de el ya habían desabrochado todos los botones de la blusa de serena sin que ella se diera cuenta, dejo de besar sus labios para lamer y besar su cuello volviendo loca a serena quien solo pudo gemir por la sorpresa y el deseo que ella misma no entendía.

Entre besos y carisias Darién logro cargarla rápidamente y la llevo a la cama, pero ella solo se había dado cuenta ya cuando sintió algo blando debajo de ella mientras el estaba encima devorándole el cuello, cuando sus miradas se encontraron serena solo pudo sentir miedo, había algo que ella nunca había visto antes, no era solo deseo, era mas bien lujuria.

-Darién que paso con mi blusa… ella descendió la mirada y estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba, se ruborizo, pero el solo sonrió y antes de que ella hiciera algo por cubrirse el descendió su boca al erecto pezón devorándolo como si fuera el mas rico de los manjares, iba chupando uno y luego el otro sacando gemidos involuntarios de serena quien parecía solo una muñeca en sus brazos, el estaba cada vez mas excitado, pero ella sentía mucho pero mucho miedo.

-Darién por favor detente. El pareció no entender sus palabras o no quiso entenderlas, estaba lleno de deseo y necesitaba poseerla, descendió sus manos hasta llegar al triangulo de ella protegido por sus pantis y lo acaricio, pero no tenia paciencia en ese momento para eso por lo que lo jalo rompiéndolo, dejando completamente desnuda a serena, ella se había quedado muda del miedo y la vergüenza no la dejaban moverse, le había pedido que parara pero el no parecía escucharla. Se termino de quitar la toalla y eso casi hace que ella se desmaye, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre completamente desnudo y eso la puso más nerviosa.

-ahora seremos al fin uno amor, ella estaba paralizada, quería que se detuviera, que no siguiera, que esperara pero el no parecía querer esperar.

Ella adoraba a su novio, pero tenia miedo, no estaba lista, aunque a veces fuera algo boba y tonta sabia perfectamente que el quería en ese momento robarle su pureza, hacerla su mujer por lo visto quisiera ella o no...

-cariño no puedo mas, se acomodo encima de ella dejando su pene en la entrada de la vagina de serena y se apodero de sus labios devorándolos con pasión, sin mirar que ella no participaba del beso, ella solo temblaba tenia mucho miedo, poco a poco el iba metiendo su pene dentro de la vagina de ella y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, sentir su calor y su estrechez lo ponía a mil, no podía ni quería aguantarse quería entrar en ella ya.

Ya no podía aguantarse mas, por lo que entro en ella de una sola estocada, sacándole a ella un grito de dolor muy fuerte que fue callado por la boca de Darién, ella al no poder hablar solo lloraba mientras el entraba y salía de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que los llantos de ella se hicieron mas fuertes mesclados con los jadeos y gemidos de el.

-tranquila amor, pronto comenzara a gustarte, era tu primera vez y debía dolerte, pero pronto tu cuerpo sentirá placer. Ella lo miro con miedo quería que se detuviera y el solo pensaba en seguir haciéndolo, rápidamente la cambio de posición, para poder entrar y salir de ella mas cómodamente, pronto empezó a envestir mas fuerte haciendo gritar a serena mas de dolor que de placer, pero el parecía confundir esto o hacia como que no se daba cuenta de su sufrimiento y la seguía embistiendo como un animal salvaje lleno de lujuria y deseo hasta que empezó a convulsionarse y vacio todo su semen dentro de ella.

-por favor basta ya no mas, déjame, el la miro sorprendido, estaba mas relajado después de dejar todo su semen dentro de ella, saco su pene de la muy húmeda vagina y la abraso, ella trato de empujarlo pero el no se lo permitió. Ella tenia miedo le dolía todo y esperaba que el no quisiera continuar.

-tranquila amor se que debes estar algo adolorida, pero es bastante normal la primera vez, dándole un beso en lo labios para calmarla, pero serena solo quería desaparecer, Darién la miro y salió de la cama completamente desnudo, lo que hizo que serena serrara los ojos al verlo así. Como ella aun no podía acostumbrarse al velo así y aunque lo amaba tenia dudas de si debía seguir con el después de esto, su mente era un caos y solo quería escapar.

Darién regreso unos minutos después con un baso de agua y dos pastillas, una era un analgésico, pero la otra serena no la reconocía, pero se sentía tan adolorida que acepto beber ambas pastillas. –amor acabo de ver tu pequeño bulto, eso quiere decir que te quedaras a pasar el fin de semana conmigo verdad, no lo decía como una pregunta, mas bien era una afirmación. –pues prepárate amor porque no pienso dejare salir de la cama hasta el día que llegan tus padres tengan que llegar.

-por favor Darién quiero irme a mi casa, no quiero hacer eso de nuevo, me dolió muchísimo, el la miro a los ojos algo enfadado, lo que paso era lo mas normal del mundo, además tenían mucho de novios sin contar lo que había pasado en el pasado, entonces recordó algo que le había contado uno de sus generales sonrió, cosa que extraño a serena llenándola de un mal presentimiento.

-por favor serena descansa un rato, si después de que lo hagas aun quieres irte a tu casa yo te llevare amor, pero debes descansar, serena no quería, pero sentía sus parpados pesados hasta que quedo profundamente dormida.

-descansa amor que ese sentimiento de tristeza que tienes asía mi pronto desaparecerá, Darién saco una flor roja y la puso sobre será de pronto esta cambio a morada y Darién la quemo.-esta hecho la flor a quitado ese mala recuerdo, ademas de que me permite cambiar un poco algo de tu forma de ser en la cama bebe, desde ahora seras todo lo que quiero que seas en mi cama princesa.

Varias horas después serena despertó, algo confundida miro que estaba en la cama de Darién y el estaba abrazándola, completamente desnudo y dormido, ella se asusto, pero a su mente llegaron recuerdos algo confusos en los que después de que el la besara ella le había permitido hacerla suya.

-no puedo creer que me entregue a ti, aun me siento rara, pero te amo tanto que imagino que por eso lo hice, se acomodo de nuevo a su lago y el la beso apasionadamente, ella lo miro pensando que acaba de despertar sin saber que el solo esperaba que ella despertara para volverla a poseerla sin que ella le recriminara lo que había pasado la primera vez.

Desde es día se convirtieron en amantes, ya que por algún extraño motivo para serena, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a tener relaciones sexuales con el cuando el quería, y aunque se habían casado ella siempre terminaba asiendo todo lo que el quería, convirtiéndose en una esposa complaciente y sumisa.

-hay mi serena no sabes de lo que he sido capaz de hacer por amor y espero nunca lo sepas. Dándole un último beso se durmió abrazando a su hermosa esposa quien dormía profundamente, luego de una noche llena de sexo salvaje, violento y apasionado.

No sean muy malos y dejen sus comentarios, es mi primer one shots y no se si les gustara, besos para tod y espero sus comentarios, aunque sean para matarme por lo atrasada que estoy con las otras historias.


End file.
